


la vie en rose

by RosaNautica



Series: spectrum [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaNautica/pseuds/RosaNautica
Summary: Sometimes he thinks he really should remove that app for good.~ pink: sensitivity, inexperience, lack of will power and self-confidence





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily_Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Anna/gifts).

> Lily_Anna - this was sitting in my drafts and coincidentally, it's pretty much what we were talking about so... I'm just throwing it in here ^^

_This is Lance._

_Lance once saw a go-kart and decided he liked it, so his dad bought him a karting track._

_Lance made it into F1 and needed a better car to show his hidden skills and brutal speed, so his dad bought him a team._

_Be like Lance: choose your parents wisely._

_#_ _f1memes _ _#_ _lancestroll _ _#_ _happyfathersday_

He wonders why on earth he ever searches his tag on Instagram. Yet, in his fits of masochism he does exactly that: scrolls mean posts and comments convincing himself that he's drawing grit and motivation from it.

All he draws are frustration and doubts.


End file.
